


All Of The World (Soon To Be Gone)

by JustYourAveragePerson



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy is too but only for like. a sentence, Blood, Character Death, Confessions, Crying, Ethan and Mark are actually in this one, Explicit Language, He's ANGRY, I don't think its weird though since it's not Actually Mark and Ethan, I tried to write it so Unus and Annus can still be read as either, Multi, Other, Queer Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unspecified Wounds, Unus swears a good bit, but it honestly ended up more romantic, enjoy, i'd rather be safe than sorry, i'll tag more later if i think of anything, so uh. that's a thing i guess, sorry i just didn't have a role for her in the story, tagged mature for the swearing and death, they don't go out peacefully but its not gory but, this is basically the opposite of the first Unus Annus fic i wrote, this one's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: Unus and Annus have so little time left. A pity their last moments are full of hurt feelings, chaos, and words spoken too late.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	All Of The World (Soon To Be Gone)

“Say something, dammit!”

Unus felt every fiberglass nerve pulled taut in his body, his hands shaking even as he clenched them into fists. 

Annus was staring back at him so blankly. For the first time in a long time Unus felt genuine anger rise up. He wanted to shake the other man, shatter the apathetic veneer on him. How could he just… not care?

They were going to die soon and Annus didn’t care.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you holding on to this?! There’s still time left, we could still-”

Annus cuts him off, and he’s almost glad for it, because Unus isn’t actually sure how he would’ve ended that sentence. 

“Enough.” Annus’s voice is calm, measured. It strikes his ear like the hum of a crystal glass and he hates the rush of calm pushing back his emotions at the sound. “You knew this was coming, Unus, why are you still fighting?”

The shorter man feels the first burn of liquid stardust in his eyes and takes a deep, rasping breath; he looks away.

“I…” He feels Annus’s eyes burning him like frost.

“Are you that scared to die, still?” 

His head snaps back and he is wide-eyed. Guessing from the subtle and sorrowful smile on Annus’s face, the answer is written all over his.

“Unus, my dear, you  _ knew _ . You knew we’d never make it out. Why would you fool yourself into thinking we could? You know they’d never listen, not really. They’re committed to our purpose.”

Annus tilts his head, studying Unus, and it makes him feel so small. 

“I just… I thought if we could, I don’t know, talk to them? I mean we’re just as alive as they are, aren’t we? We don’t deserve to just- just die like this!”

“It is our purpose,” Annus repeats, his voice low and firm. 

Unus feels himself wilt at the words.

Before he can even make a proper rebuttal the void they resided in this past year began to shake horribly. Unus couldn’t stop the shriek of terror that left him, dancing over the cracks forming in the floor. The tremors grew too great and he fell, a searing pain arcing through him.

Then it was quiet again.

Unus raised himself shakily from the floor, bringing a hand to his mouth. Something cold and sticky coated his fingers…

Blood. His blood. 

Unus stared in horror at the pale substance staining his skin, then frantically wiped it off against his suit as he tried to figure out what had happened.

It struck him that quite suddenly he was missing some memories. 

“No- those  _ bastards _ , they said they wouldn’t-!” 

He knows instinctively what’s happened, and it strikes a terror deep inside him. He looks frantically for Annus, finding him still on the floor and rushing to help him up. 

“Annus! Annus, are you-”

“I’m fine.” Even as stoic as he tries to be, Annus’s voice is trembling slightly. He struggles upwards and Unus stares in silence as he takes in the pitch dripping down his other’s face. 

“They  _ promised _ ,” Unus whispers, not bothering to hide the tears beginning to roll down his face. Every bit of anger he’d held before transformed itself into an aching sorrow. “Everything at once, everything at the end. Why would they go back on that?”

“I don’t know, Unus. I don’t… I don’t know.”

“They’re laughing,” he says with a sudden conviction, looking up at the other. His eyes burn too hot, it seems, since Annus looks away as though he fears blindness. “They… Why don’t they care about us? Why- what the fuck is wrong with them why don’t thEY CARE-” 

Unus’s words dissolve into a howl of grief as Annus pulls him in. The harsh sobbing sets them both shaking, and even still Unus can tell that his other is crying with him. Finally broken and brought to that cliff of sheer desperation, now fearing the end just as much. They cling to each other as if that tight embrace will save them, as if each arm wrapped around and each finger grasping will keep death from tearing them away.

They’re still holding each other when the tremors begin again. Eyes squeeze shut, hands catch desperately on hair and cloth alike to keep the destruction from separating them. Yet separate they do, ripped apart, each digital entity shrieking as the voidlike realm is beaten at by the inevitability of the end. 

When it calms again, he knows somehow this will be the last calm. Unus feels dizzy and lightheaded, coughing up blood as he clutches his head and tries to reorient. He’s aching all over, sharp pains telling him he’s wounded. Breath stumbles in and out of his delicate lungs when he remembers to take it.

When he rolls over and manages to clamber to his feet once more, swaying heavily, it feels like the mechanics of his heart sink through the floor. 

“ANNUS!” He screams the name like it will do anything and takes one faltering step before his legs give and he falls beside his other, fresh tears spilling forth. “Annus, you fucker, don’t do this to me- ANNUS!”

Annus hardly responds, even as Unus gathers him close and brings the other man up to his chest, cradling him. 

“No… NO! God  _ damn it _ , Annus- Please, don’t go, not yet. I can’t do this on my own, I need you here!” Shimmering tears vanish into Annus’s dark hair. The sound of his labored breathing and the touch of his fingers on Unus’s back only make him sob harder, trying in vain to deny the truth. 

When he finally makes the words come, they quiver and break. Unus says them anyway, fooling himself into the notion that they will do anything to prevent this. “I love you. Please, don’t leave me... I love you.”

Annus smiles through the pain, his teeth stained dark, his eyes bereft of stars. “I love you too, Unus.”

Unus can’t bear to look so he buries his face in Annus’s hair, weeping as he feels the other go still. It is all too little, too late; the only comfort that comes from confessing those words hidden in fear arises from knowing they were the last thing Annus heard. He presses the softest of kisses on his other’s forehead before the body crumbles; the silence rings in his ears as Annus settles around him, beautiful even now. Unus loves him no less now he’s gone, and it tears his artificial heart down to shrapnel, cutting his insides, blinding him in agony. The pain grows and grows until it is unbearable, and when he finally snaps, he screams.

Unus throws his head back and screams until his throat is raw and his entire being feels it will split apart, hoping his voice would somehow carry through, that Mark and Ethan would somehow hear him from the other side of reality. He cursed them, their followers; he cursed the beings he knew he should love and yet had come to despise. They had taken his Annus, they had taken everything that mattered, and soon they’d take him. Well, Unus had no intention of dying quietly.

Annus’s remains drifted over the cracked floor as Unus clawed himself to a standing position, limping to the nearest ‘wall’ with a fire of determination. He raises shaking hands and slams both on the invisible surface before him.

The wall cracks, and he stares up at the burning clock with a vicious smile. One way or the other, he would not lie down and let Mark and Ethan dictate the end of his life. 

Unus forced his hands into fists and beat against the wall, throwing his remaining strength into it. The cracks widened, deepened, began to splinter under his blows. 

The first bits of something breaking fall past his face in tiny sparks, and it gives him an odd kind of hope. He perseveres, single minded in his goal of escape.

It’s only then he realizes that the wall isn’t breaking. He is.

Unus stared in morbid fascination as blood ran down his cracking wrists and crumbles of skin fell away, turning to ash. A broken smile crossed his face, a few chuckles coming forth before he erupted into crazed laughter. Of course. Of course he could never have really escaped. This place wouldn’t let him. 

Unus threw himself at the wall once more, feeling himself break apart with each blow and laughing all the while. Something sticks in his head, and as the final ticks of the clock sound and his body dissolves, he smiles.

He’ll see Annus again.

* * *

Ethan shivers and tucks his hands under his arms. 

“Mark, did you leave a window open in here or something?”

“No, we should’ve closed everything. It’s not cold in here, is it?”

They glance at each other with similar unease when Amy speaks up to say it feels fine to her.

“Weird.” Mark shrugs. “Must be a coincidence, then.”

It isn’t until much later, as they arrange everything to go, that Ethan stops Mark before he can walk away.

“You felt that too, right? I saw you shiver.”

Mark’s eyes narrow a bit, brows drawn together. 

“Yeah,” he says slowly, “kind of like… that expression. Feeling cold when someone walks over your grave. When we were deleting the social medias.”

“I felt it right before the end. When there was just a couple of seconds left. Cold, and… I was scared, for a second. I could just feel this raw anger directed at me and I don’t know where it came from, but it was gone as soon as the channel was. Like something didn’t want us to delete it.”

“Well, the fans didn’t,” Mark jokes half-heartedly. “Like I said, man, it was probably a coincidence. Maybe a draft got in or something.”

“You’re probably right,” but even still Ethan looks troubled.

“Hey, lighten up. It’s not like they were real, you know? Unus and Annus aren’t gonna haunt us from beyond the grave.”

Ethan cracks a smile at that, feeling a little less tense.

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“‘Course I am.” Mark smiles and jogs off to take care of something. 

For just a second Ethan pauses. He looks back at the blank TV, the laptop still sitting open with the channel no longer there. For a second, the sight gives him the echo of a chill.

Then he adjusts the tie hanging loose around his neck and joins the others.

Like Mark had said, they weren’t real, so they couldn’t feel pain and they couldn’t technically die if they had never lived, right?

So why…

Why did a part of him still feel so bad?


End file.
